


Omega Intent

by OrionMoka



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Omega Intent

He had always known Nibelheim was backwater. Small town, small minded people. Stubborn folks and stringent traditions. No technology, no outsiders, no pity. He was surprised the letter even made it to their door.

Although it was addressed to Nibelheim, in place of a name was the omega symbol  **Ω.** Mayor Lockhart had stuffed it in Clouds hand in town with a huff and walked away, but Cloud took no offense. He and his mother were, in fact, the only omegas in Nibelheim in recent years. He’d opened it at home, with Mum, and they read it together. A message from SHINRA, needing participants for a research study on omegas to take place in Midgar. Nibelheim was selected because of the natural mako tolerance natives have. 

They didn’t talk about it for a week, digesting the idea of packing up and heading to the big city. When they did, he wanted to see the world and Mum wanted to stay in town, so she let him go. Helped him pack, arranged transport, and stuffed a pack of dragon jerky in his pocket with the promise of monthly care packages containing more.

Midgar, when he arrived, was what he expected. Massive buildings, an abundance of technology, flamboyant and thriving above the plate and decrepit, neglected below it. The only thing that surprised him was how backwards the dynamics were. Alphas acting like they own everything and everyone. Betas avoiding confrontation. Omegas, cowering in fear. In  _ terror, _ as if they were the weaker dynamic. It was ridiculous. No wonder they needed omegas to study.

“Hello? Professor Hojo?” Cloud’s voice echoed through the lab. It smelled like someone mopped the floor with antiseptic, and it was empty. Or almost empty, he noted as a lab coat moving out of a windowed office. 

“Who let you in here?”

“The receptionist. She said you were in charge of the omega study. I’m from Nibelheim,” he watched as the mans eyes lit up behind glasses, a hand sweeping up to push greasy bangs out off his forehead. 

“Excellent timing,” Hojo nodded, gesturing towards the office he’d only just exited. “I’d like to start with an interview, about your experiences and your background. Are you the only one?”

“Yeah, Mum didn’t want to leave town,” Cloud responded, settling in an uncomfortable chair across the desk where the Professor sat down.

“Very well then. I will be recording this interview for future reference. Let’s begin.”

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Rindan Hojo stared blankly at the boy in the video, having concluded the interview hours ago and sending the blond off to find his rooms.

Cloud Strife, 14, from Nibelheim. The most interesting puzzle he’d found to occupy himself with lately, and one that arrived willingly in his lab. If only the boy’s responses weren’t so erratic and oppositional to everything Hojo’s research had shown before.

Pressing play once more and preparing his notes to add anything he missed the first time, he leaned forward in anticipation.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_ “Name, for the recording?” _

_ "Cloud Strife." _

_ “How old are you?” _

_ “14.” _

_ “For the record, where were you born?” _

_ “Nibelheim.” _

_ “How many omegas are in Nibelheim, counting yourself?” _

_ “Two, just my mother and I.” _

_ “Does your family have a history of birthing omegas?” _

_ “Yes. Every born Strife is an omega.” _

_ “How many generations does that claim span?” _

_ “All of them, as far as I’m aware. Our record book only goes back 200 years though.” _

_ “Fascinating. And your father, what was his dynamic?” _

_ “Alpha, but my grandfather and great grandfather were betas. All of them married in to the family.” _

_ “Those born to your family, are they primarily female?” _

_ “Yeah, at least I think so. I’m the first guy in a while.” _

_ “I’ll want your family records as soon as possible.” _

_ “Mum’s already writing a copy to send. Might take a while.” _

_ “Very well. Now to more relevant questions…” _

_ … _

_ “My study is behaviour focused, on the nature of omegas. You display a significant lack of the more common traits that I attribute to your country background. Being in Midgar, have you been more aware of the alpha population?” _

_ “Only in the sense they’re all dicks. Nibelheim might be backwater, but Midgar is absolutely backwards with it’s dynamics.” _

_ “How so? I visited Nibelheim on a research trip some years ago and the dynamics did appear to have relative equality.” _

_ “Gaia, where do I start. Even on the train up here- …” _

And it had only gotten stranger from there. Cloud Strife, he first thought, had no awareness of dynamics at all. That theory was shattered the further and further they got into the topic, and it became less of an interview and more of a conversation as he found himself fascinated. His stay in Nibelheim during Sephiroth’s creation had been focused solely on the Jenova project. He’d neglected to study the town itself and found himself regretting it heavily.

Omegas weren’t simply equal to the other dynamics, they were treated as oracles. Social pariahs but invaluable and, unlike in Midgar, not fragile at all. They weren’t raised to think they were weaker in any way, shape, or form, and in fact had more subconscious power over their pheromones than an aware alpha.

Hojo hadn’t even known alphas could  _ drop.  _ Of course, he’d need to study this ability of Cloud’s, but for now he contented himself with reviewing the rest of the interview, from which he gleaned his understanding of omegas was entirely incorrect. He looked forward to studying the blond.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

“Never cross the Nibel line. Do you know what that means, Professor? You said you spent time in Nibelheim so I’m sure you’ve heard it before,” Cloud stared. Hojo was lying on the floor of the lab, half conscious. He was twitching but still making eye contact, glasses skewed, eyes showing a range of emotions. Fear, but only for a moment. Surprise and intrigue.

“I believe in science, Professor, but I’m Nibel. And  _ all _ Nibel are descendants of the Nords, cohorts of Fenrir, will of the wolves. We follow the old gods, and we are rewarded, omegas most of all. The Nibel line has nothing to do with morals, or ethics,” he continued, “It means our ancestral line. I suggest you don’t cross it again.” 

Cloud turned, and left the lab.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

It had taken three tries before Hojo concluded any biological study would require cooperation from Strife. After the first week of various alphas trying to subdue or intimidate him with dominance or pheromone control and the blond leaving them on the floor in a puddle of their own drool by manipulating his own pheromones, the boy had settled nicely into his new room in the Turk living quarters, though he appeared aware of the surveillance inside. It seemed the best option to void further confrontations, and if any of the alphas in the Turks were stupid enough to attempt anything, Hojo had no doubt they’d meet the same fate as the others. It had the advantage of being well protected and out of public.

He’d thought that would make it easier to come and go as he pleased and relocate the blond to his labs as he wanted, but the first attempt at sedation had left him immobile on the floor of his labs. The second had left him unconscious. And taking a blood sample without permission was a memory he’d rather not recall because Cloud Strife didn’t  _ need  _ control over his pheromones as Hojo previously thought. He could manipulate them, yes, but he reacted instinctually. It was, when startled, an involuntary response.

The lab assistant he’d sent to fetch Cloud had only returned with a glazed look in his eyes and reported that, according to Cloud,  _ “If he wants my help with this study, he can bloody well come up here himself and apologise. Then I’ll think about visiting the labs.” _

And so he finds himself in the elevators, walking the Turk halls, and knocking on a door that’s been fitted, fittingly, with a reflective metal plate in the shape of a cloud. Antics of the nuisance redheaded Turk, he’s certain.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

“-it’s not that I can’t control it, I can to some degree, but it’s also a defense mechanism. If you startle me, or try something again, I’l floor you. I’m not about to let anyone control me or treat me like a lab rat, Professor. If you manage to get me unconscious, the same thing will happen without my being aware. I told you before,  _ never cross the Nibel line, _ ” Cloud is saying as he places the cotton ball over the pin-prick in the crook of the blond’s elbow.  _ Cloud, _ because at this point Hojo has no choice but to treat the boy as a person if he wants to get anywhere with this study.

“I understand, though I’d rather be able to study your physiology more in depth,” he mutters, and gets a glaring look from Cloud. It feels like the air in the room stills in an instant. “I will not attempt anything without your permission. I would rather avoid a repeat of last time. Though, if you would undo whatever it is you’ve done to that lab assistant I would appreciate it. He’s gone from half competent, if somewhat stupid, to completely untolerable when your presence is detected.

“I’ll think about, Rindan. Maybe next week. It wouldn’t be as bad if he hadn’t tried to literally drag me out of the apartment when you  _ requested _ my presence.”

And Hojo would be lying if he said it wasn’t nice to hear his first name once in a while.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Sephiroth isn’t swayed by scents. He truly isn’t. In fact, most of them are such a low potency they go completely under his awareness. On a few occasions his fellow alpha SOLDIER Firsts produced a pungent, bitter scent when irritated, but that was the extent of his recognition. The others described it as obnoxious, extremely notable, unbearable, but it hardly registered to him even in close proximity. He doesn’t acknowledge the pheromones of gender dynamics.

Or he didn’t, to be more precise.

He notices it immediately upon entering the labs one afternoon, catching him off guard. A mildly sweet smell, of black tea and winter pears. Fresh, clean, crisp. In any other space he would have attributed it to food, but his intimate familiarity with the labs suggested anything other.

For one thing, Hojo never allowed such things in his work environment where it might have the potential to contaminate experiments or bloodwork.

It left him off guard, distracted, until Hojo came through to lead him further towards the back. Still, the scent lingered in his nose, as though he could taste it but only barely. Not enough for his mind to pull forth what it belonged to. He hadn’t asked Hojo, at the time, though he isn’t sure the scientist would have answered if he had.

For the next three weeks it follows him, in and out of the labs. Down seemingly random hallways. When he takes the stairs to escape it, when it begins to plague his mind with curiosity, it inundates his senses even there more so.

It isn’t until, on the fourth week, he concludes it has a moving source when he spies Reno casually walking towards the tower exit with a diminutive blond, standing out just as much as the disheveled red haired Turk. He wouldn’t have noticed if not for the smell returning with sudden strength, turning him away from his conversation with Angeal. Soft platinum spikes sway as the blond walks, but they’ve exited the building before he can see the face.

Shaking it off, he returns his focus to apologies to Angeal, only to find the other’s attention similarly locked on the doors where the unusual pair were last within sight. For the first time, he considers bringing his recent disturbed state to Hojo for an explanation, since it’s apparent he isn’t the only SOLDIER afflicted, but there doesn’t seem to be cause for alarm just yet.

It isn’t until, a day later, he observes the same pattern in every individual in the lobby as Reno and the blond once more make their way to the exit. It had taken significant focus to pull his own attention away from where it had been magnetised to the blond, in order to take note of the reactions of others around them. SOLDIER, army, and civilian alike, every single one was observing the interaction with mixed expressions. Receptionists idly trying to appear busy but pupils locked in the corners of their eyes to watch. Infantryman nudging each other with subtle indications towards the two. His own men, SOLDIER Thirds and a small number of Seconds, standing around in conversation that stills as they appear to struggle within themselves. Kevin Eires, a Second Class, with visible mako wisps in his eyes, one hand clenched to a fist, the other cracking the marble reception counter he holds on to in order to keep himself in control.

The General doesn’t move after the lull, as activity begins to swell and life moves on again once the blond is out of sight. Sephiroth has no doubt it’s the blond, as Reno has never been the source of something so enthralling.

“My rut’s come early,” Eires informs him two hours later when he visits Sephiroth’s office, and he isn’t the only SOLDIER to do so in the last several days. Suddenly the pieces snap together.

“The blond, in the lobby today,” Sephiroth begins before Eires makes his departure, “What do you know about him?” 

“Other than him being an omega? Nothing,” The Second clearly doesn’t need clarification as to which blond, as he shuffles uncomfortably.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

“Sephiroth, how unexpected of you to visit without the plethora of reminders it usually requires to have you down here. Is something the matter?” Hojo blinks at him, and he’s aware it’s true. Rarely does he come here of his own volition, and on those rare occasions it’s only to report an unexpected effect or reaction he’d experienced. The same can be said for his arrival today.

“There is a factor influencing the majority populace of the tower when present, including myself,” he can see Hojo’s attention refocus to observe him as he continues. “I came merely to ascertain that you are aware or not of what I speak of. Several SOLDIERs have reported unfit for duty due to unexpected ruts.”

“And you, boy? You are experiencing this as well? You’re certainly not in rut at the moment.”

“No, but I have become exceptionally aware of a particular scent permeating the area. I have identified the source, if not the reasoning for my reactions and adjusted accordingly. It will not impede my work efficiency.”

“Ridiculousness. I don’t care for your efficiency at paperwork, merely your prowess in battle which should by all means remain unaffected. Still, this is most fascinating! Sit, sit, I’ll need a blood sample if nothing else. Perhaps it will explain a number of inconsistencies…” Hojo began to mutter to himself, hurriedly darting about for the necessary supplies. If bloodwork was the only requirement he felt no need to complain. Still, Hojo seemed to ignore the potential source of the disturbance in his interest to identify any changes in Sephiroth himself….

“You already know what it is,” he speculates, though the scientist doesn’t pause in his motions. “You know  _ who  _ it is. The blond. What experimental scheme have you started now?”

“Scheme?  _ Scheme? _ No no, I assure you, this isn’t of my doing. He comes by it naturally! Quite the interesting subject, that one. I had no idea we’ve repressed their instincts so fully by positioning a lesser dynamic at the seat of power. Unless of course he’s an outlier, but the indications throughout the family history and within the town itself, no. Arm now,” Hojo urged before continuing. Sephiroth only thanked the man’s incorrigible habit of talking to himself out loud for the information, knowing it was more for Hojo’s thought process than for his own benefit as he spared an arm for the needle.

He left the labs with more questions than answers, and befuddlement at Hojo’s implications.  _ A lesser dynamic at the seat of power. _ Could he have meant alphas? Despite superior strength even without mako enhancements? What dynamic could possibly present a stronger force?


End file.
